Kingdom Assualt Rules and Gameplay
This page is so you can learn everything you need to know about Kingdom Assault, full of the rules and types of cards there are as well limits in a deck. ''Beginning Chant: 'Let the battle begin!' '' Factions: Card Types: *Monster Cards **Fighter Cards(The Fighter is like your personal bodyguard. It's what protects your Life Power and essentially you.) *-Tool Cards(Cards that fulfill certain requirements. They cannot be placed in Quarters.) *-Gauge Cards(These cards are used as payments for Tool Cards and Abilities by placing them into the drop zone.) **-Evolution Gauge Cards(Used for Evolution) Card Limits: *Monsters & Tool Cards: 46 *Fighter Cards: 1-4 *Gauge Cards: 20 *Evolution Gauge Cards: 4 Setting Up *Each player has a 'Fighter Card' face-down on the 'Fighter's Pit' at the start of the game. *You may call monsters to the 'Quarters' during the game *You must have a separate pile with 'Gauge Cards' during the game. Evolution Gauge Cards go in the deck. *Each player's starting hand is 6. *By chanting 'Let the battle Begin!', you may flip you're Fighter Card, face-up. *The aim of the game is to lower your opponent's Life Power to 0. *You can redraw some cards in your hand at the start of the game, once. Turns *There four phases in a turn; Draw Phase, Main Phase, Battle Phase and End Phase. *In the Draw Phase, you Stand all Monster and Fighter Cards on your field and draw one card. You cannot redraw in the draw phase. * In the Main Phase, you can call Monsters, activate ACT Abilities and use Tool Cards. *In the Battle Phase, you can attack with your Monsters and Fighter cards. AUTO abilities will activate mainly here. *In the End Phase, you declare the end of your turn. It then transitions to your opponent's turn. *On the First Turn of the game, the player can only attack once. *Second Turn and over, both players can attack more than once. *When you declare and attack with your Fighter or Monster card, you turn it sideways. This position is known as Rest. *When your Fighter/Monster card is turn upright, that position is called Stand. Cards *The Fighter Card has Attack Power, Defence Power, Pursuit Power, a Clan, a Faction and Life Power. *Some Fighter Cards also have Abilities and Flavour Text. *When a Fighter Card evolves, you're Life Power becomes the Life Power of the evolved Fighter Card. *If you use an Evolution Gauge Card, you must search your Gauge Pile for the evolved Fighter Card and place it on top and the first Fighter Card goes to the drop zone. *Monster Cards have Attack Power, Defence Power, Pursuit Power, a Clan and a *Faction. *Some Monster Cards have Flavour Text and an Ability. *Tool Cards have a Clan, a Faction and an Ability. *Some Tool Cards have Flavour Text. *Gauge cards have no text on the card and are used in a separate pile for costs. *Evolution Gauge Cards are placed in the deck and are only used to evolve your Fighter. *There are three types of abilities; ACT, CONT and AUTO. *Some cards have a special abilities called COUNTER. *Monsters can't be used as Fighter Cards. *You cannot use cards that aren't in the same Faction as your Fighter. *Fighter Cards can't be destroyed. *The Pursuit Power are the points that lower you're opponent's Life Power. Category:Kingdom Assault Category:Rules Category:Gameplay Category:Factions Category:Fighter Card Category:Tool Card Category:Gauge Card Category:Evolution Gauge Card Category:Monster Card